onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Keekian
Welcome Keekian Summary Seriously, learn to write, I'm having to redo all of that long summary because you can't string words together. 16:28, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Don't undo other people's talk page edits like that. 12:54, October 29, 2015 (UTC) 14:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Blog Rules Hey there! Sorry, but we have some Blog Rules that you may not be following: * Blogs must be related to One Piece or to the One Piece Wiki. * Blogs must contain some content. Short, few-sentence blogs, or blogs lacking sufficient content to begin a conversation are forbidden and subject to administrative deletion. * Blogs containing advertising may be subject to deletion, depending on the content of the blog. * Any blog's title may not be identical to an article of the same name. * Blogs about future bounties are not allowed. * Blogs which only compare the strengths of two characters are not allowed. * Blogs with comment sections that get out of hand (ex: turn into flame wars) will have the comments locked. * Rudeness and the insulting of other users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that may contradict your own. Be respectful. * Blogs are not allowed to have any categories added to them aside from Category:Blog posts. Small blogs that would otherwise be deleted can be posted on the Discussions modus. Please read the Blog Rules before contributing more blogs on the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Hi Keekian! Just want to remind you that blogs require at least a paragraph worth of content otherwise they are subject to deletion. One or two sentence posts or short question posts belong in Discussions It seems that you have used Discussions before so you are good to go :D 21:30, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: SBS Dunno, check the credits. I haven't been checking SBS lately, but if my username is in the credits, everything should be right. It could be that the chinese volumes are different from the japanese volumes because I TL off the japanese raws. Could you give me examples of what's different? 17:20, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure, you can fix the names and upload pictures if you have any. 04:17, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey so I just checked your edit for SBS 75 and I'm convinced that the Chinese version is different from the Japanese version. Keep in mind that the Chinese version is an interpretation of the Japanese version, so the translations you have are not going to be completely literal. You can add stuff that's completely missing if you'd like (we have quite a few stub/nonexistant SBS and Volume pages), but I'd prefer if you tried not to alter the content that's already there. Thanks! 17:34, December 14, 2016 (UTC) 08:02, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and while I'm here, don't remove warnings from your talk page. Last chance. 13:54, December 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm just too lazy to hear your warnings. I trust that you have already removed the image long ago? When you first warned me, i responded by removing the image's usage from my blog post. Sorry for the inconvenience tho. Keekian (talk) 14:28, December 27, 2016 (UTC)